Not Going To Let You Cry
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ferdinand welcomes a new family member with help from his friends.


**Here is a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Valiente and Ferdinand were relaxing under a tree. Now that they had room to breathe and they had a wonderful home, they could relax.

"We need some rest and relaxation after all that," Ferdinand said.

"Tell me about it," Valiente said. But things changed when they heard a small sniffle. As they turned and looked, they saw Nina walking past them and looked like she had a bad day.

"I hate school! I absolutely hate it," she sobbed, now walking over and crying against a tree.

"Sounds like your friend needs you," Valiente said, now opening one eye and glancing at Nina.

Ferdinand nodded and was about to walk over when he paused. He realized that Valiente never formally met Nina.

"Actually I gotta go and get something. You can help her," Ferdinand said with a smile.

"W-Wait what? Get back here!" Valiente said, now sitting up.

Ferdinand only chuckled and ran away, now seeing Valiente growl at him. Valiente was about to follow, but paused as he saw Nina pull her knees up to her chest and lean against the tree. He felt a small twinge of guilt; he did owe her because she gave him a new home and a new life.

He walked over to her and let out a low grunt. However, Valiente didn't have very good social skills so it sounded like an aggressive growl.

Nina looked up and let out a terrified squeak. She then ran behind the tree, still somewhat scared about the new bull.

"Oh great," Valiente said, now looking around the corner of the tree. He knew she couldn't understand him, but he wanted to talk to her. "Come on kid. C'mere."

Nina only squeaked in fear as the large bull tried to look at her from around the tree. Valiente only chuckled as he saw her backing up, not realizing that he had snuck up behind her. He tried again to give a friendly nudge, but it came out a bit harder and soon Nina was accidentally shoved into some flowers.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" She said in fear, now falling forward.

"Woah! Woah woah! Easy! I'm sorry!" Valiente said in his bull language. Nina turned around and panicked, now afraid that Valiente was feeling aggressive. In her defense, she ran to a large hay wagon and jumped in it.

"Kid come back, it was an accident," Valiente soothed, now following her. He knew she didn't understand but he wanted her to trust him.

As Nina climbed into the hay bale, she could have sworn that she heard a chuckle. She looked behind her and saw Valiente slowly approaching with a playful smile. He then got in a playful stance as he spread all four legs and gently swayed his tail, trying to show that he wasn't being aggressive. He then bent his head down low and began playfully swaying his horns.

Nina wiped her tears from her earlier problem and let out a giggle. Maybe this bull wasn't so bad after all. She then took off her red jacket and laughed.

"Torro! Torro!" she giggled.

"Oh you're on kid!" Valiente said, now charging at her and playfully jumping at the wagon. As he did, his horns got caught inside part of the wagon. Nina giggled at his squirming and began gently tickling his upper and lower back as she climbed on him.

"Hey! Kid that tickles!" he chuckled, now squirming more.

"Tickle tickle tickle," she laughed.

"Kid c'mon!" he laughed, now bouncing her around.

"Woah! Hey! NO!" she laughed.

"Oh you like that huh?" he chuckled, now bouncing her a bit more and shaking her. Within a second, Nina giggled and landed in the hay and Valiente pulled his horns out.

As she sat up, the large bull got closer and began nuzzling her neck and making her giggle.

"Hey! Valiente no!" she laughed.

"What's the matter kid? Bull got ya tongue? That's right…I do," he smirked, now licking the little girl's face. Nina giggled and wrapped her arms around the bull's neck. Valiente stiffened at the hug, but Nina now wanted his full attention.

"Hey, what's the matter boy?" she said, now gently tickling his neck. "Don't be afraid of me now! We're friends now!"

And with that, she stood up and began gently rubbing his neck. Valiente shook off his stiffness and let her rub him; he then began nuzzling her neck and making her smile and laugh. She completely forgot about her rough day due to Valiente's kindness.

Meanwhile, Ferdinand was watching from a distance and he grinned the largest grin.

"Welcome to the family Valiente," Ferdinand smiled, now sitting down and smelling the flowers once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was based on the new movie Ferdinand! It's absolutely adorable!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Great story, Amiga! When you get a chance I need to talk to you about some story ideas! :)**


End file.
